


Maybe it was simply ineffable

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley changes efforts, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley, Getting Together, Other, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Wings, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "I bet you've never kissed anyone.""Yeah? Well,Ibet you haven't either!"Story written as a gift for Cham <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Maybe it was simply ineffable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).



> This took me _foreeeever_ to write and holy crap I've had such a hectic november/december... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> This was written as a gift for Cham!! <3

"I bet you've never kissed anyone."

"Yeah? Well, _I_ bet you haven't either!"

It was to these words that Crowley woke up, disoriented. Hadn't he been spending time with the Tadfield kids? He looked around himself clumsily, quickly locating Aziraphale, who seemed rather amused, if a little uncomfortable. The children were also there, squabbling over something.

"I have," Pepper was saying, and a red-faced Adam seemed skeptic. "Even Wensley has! You're just saying that because you haven't."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Crowley couldn't help but sit up. "How old are you little brats again? Have I slept for a few years this time?"

"No," Aziraphale replied, clearly trying his best not to laugh. "They're still thirteen, dear. You haven't missed anything of importance, save for some arguing about kissing."

"Well, it's important!" Pepper said, standing up for herself. "Everyone's doing it, Adam is just scared that we'll think he's lost his touch."

"Ah. Thirteen..." Crowley sighed. "I keep forgetting humans do that thing with the hormones, and stuff."

"Terrible, isn't it? They do change quite drastically," Aziraphale agreed.

Crowley looked in his direction. He was sitting in a settee he'd miracled from somewhere, leisurely reading a book and keeping an eye on the kids. They had been playing before Crowley fell asleep on the patch of grass he'd been resting on, but they were all sitting together between the two entities now, angled towards Aziraphale. Brian looked up to him.

"What do you think, Mr. Angel?" he asked, casually. "My parents think we're too young to kiss other people. They said we'll get to do that when we're older!"

"Well, you certainly can do that when you're older," Aziraphale assured him with a smile. "Nothing wrong with waiting."

"Well, _my_ mother said," Pepper interrupted him. "She said we can kiss whoever we like, as long as they like us back. She said we just have to be careful about sex."

"Sex is for grownups," Adam replied, scrunching up his nose. "And besides, kissing isn't that great either. It's all for grownups, and I don't want to be like them."

"But you're growing up too," pointed out Wensley. "We all are. No point in denying it."

"It's gross!"

"Oh, come on Adam! It's not gross. It's nice! Everyone does it, not only grownups. I bet even Aziraphale and Crowley kiss, and they're not even human!"

This led to a silence, in which three things happened at once.

1\. All the kids looked at Pepper in surprise. They all thought she was right, but that she was very brave to say it out loud.

2\. Aziraphale dropped the book he was reading, a very old first edition of something or other, and Crowley had to miracle it back on the settee before it landed on a puddle of mud.

3\. Everyone's eyes, included Aziraphale's, landed on Crowley for help. Pepper and the kids wanted confirmation, Aziraphale looked rather alarmed, and Crowley simply didn't know whether or not he'd actually woken up, or if he still was asleep.

He blinked, and time stopped.

Aziraphale seemed surprised at this, but the kids were frozen as he looked at them, and then back at Crowley. He blushed.

"Crowley, what are we going to tell them?" he asked, almost a lament. "It would break her little heart if we say no, and I don't think they would believe us!"

"Wh— why not?"

"Crowley... They're little kids! They think everyone who calls each other dear, and angel, will actually be a couple. We have our quirks, you know how humans see us."

"They know you're an angel though," Crowley reasoned, starting to feel uneasiness setting in his stomach. "Besides, what do you propose we do? Lie to them?"

"I don't know! Just... do something!" Aziraphale urged him, as they both felt Crowley's grip on time start to give.

As sudden as it had come, it disappeared. Pepper took a deep breath, in which all of her friends looked at her to try and stop her, but she didn't seem to care about that.

"Right, Crowley? Aziraphale?" she asked. It took Crowley a second to piece together her sentence with the one just before, and when he did, he looked up at the angel, still unsure about his answer.

Aziraphale didn't want to lie to her, obviously. He was always one for being honest, and all. But what did he want Crowley to say?!

"I, uh... well, we... um... ngk... yeahsureummsometimesyeah," he mumbled under his breath, hoping no one would hear him.

Sometimes? he asked himself incredulously. Really? That's the best he could have come up with? He didn't dare look at Aziraphale, he was going to be so mad...

"Yeah!" the angel said instead, clearly uncomfortable, but for once, lenient enough. Crowley's head shot up at his next words though. "Yeah, of course! I mean, yes, sometimes. Nothing wrong with kissing, you see!"

"Reall—?" Adam started, frowning, and oh Someone help him, if he kept asking questions Crowley was going to discorporate from embarrassment. Adam would know they were lying, Adam always knew...

"See!" Pepper interrupted him. "They kiss. Everyone does it. It's no big deal, okay?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed if you haven't kissed, however," Aziraphale was saying, but Crowley was still too shocked to intervene. "Nothing wrong with that either."

"Well, no, but..."

That, if anything, made Pepper reconsider her position, and Crowley would have argued that was a good thing in any other occasion. At this particular moment in time, she could be as pushy as she wanted, for all Crowley cared, because if she wasn't then Adam would...

"I still don't believe you two kiss," he proclaimed, and Crowley let himself fall back on the grass, cheeks burning in a way not even hellfire would provoke. His stomach clenched. Why were a bunch of thirteen-year-olds reminding him that he and Aziraphale would never kiss? What had he done to deserve it? Sure, he was a demon, but he'd prevented the Apocalypse and everything, wasn't he deserving of a small, tiny break? Surely this was...

"Adam, they're practically married," Wensley said, hesitantly.

"But they're an angel and a demon!" he insisted. "I just didn't think that would be... I mean, is it allowed?"

"But they said they don't work for Heaven nor Hell. They can kiss if they want," Brian said. This made them all stop talking for a moment, and when Crowley realized this was even more terrifying, he sat up again to see what was going on.

They had all lowered their heads to chat with each other in a tight circle, and Aziraphale was looking at him over their heads with something akin to horror. Crowley looked away. He wouldn't survive the look of disgust in the angel's face if the kids...

"Kiss!" they all said at the same time, grins in all of their faces. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

They started their own little chant, in which Crowley finally saw the true nature of the spawn of Satan, who was currently looking at him with mischief, and urging him to kiss Aziraphale.

Aziraphale, his best friend. His only friend. His angel, his rock, his...

Aziraphale had started to blush from head to toe, a quiet 'Oh dear' escaping his lips as he realized the mess they'd gotten themselves into. The kids pulled him up from where he was laying, and all Crowley could do was follow them, sit next to Aziraphale, and look at him utterly lost for words.

'I'm sorry,' he would have said. 'I didn't mean for us to be forced to kiss.'

"I suppose these kids don't know when to stop," Aziraphale tutted at them, but they didn't seem about to relent. The angel's hand was warm when it fell atop Crowley's, on his knee, making him jump a little. "Is this okay, dear?" he asked softly. Crowley wondered what his face must look like to grant such a question, but all he managed to say was an eloquent 'ngk'. Aziraphale chuckled. "Right."

Crowley wasn't ready. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready.

His skin was on fire, but maybe it was because it was quickly turning into scales as he lost control of himself. His useless corporation was shutting down, first his heart, then his lungs, then his senses. He felt dizzy with the proximity of the being he'd wanted to keep close for so long, and he didn't know how to make himself react, what was he supposed to _do_?

All questions went through the window, however, as soon as Aziraphale's lips touched his, kicking his corporation back into gear, and then into overdrive. His hands jumped from his lap to pull the angel closer, greedily sliding to his back and upwards, into his hair. His heart was beating out of control, and his scales receded to let him appreciate the touch under his fingers, the warmth of the skin on Aziraphale's nape, and the softness of his hair. He wasn't sure, but he may have moaned into the kiss, unable to help it when Aziraphale opened his a tiny fraction, and letting his tongue slither out to taste.

Aziraphale didn't pull back, and it felt like unfreezing for a second time. His mind and body were ablaze, tense as a bow, unsure as to where he was, when, or why. Aziraphale was kissing him, _willingly_ , hands caressing his cheeks and neck, and not. Pulling. Away. Crowley was certainly about to discorporate, there was no way he was going to get away with this, but for now...

One of Aziraphale's hands stopped his when he tried to tangle his fingers on the other's buttons. He didn't pull away in a rush, but he did, softly but surely, and Crowley's breath was stolen for what felt like the umpteenth time in the same second. When he opened his eyes, almost against his better judgement, Aziraphale was smiling shyly.

"The kids, dear," he whispered so that only Crowley could hear. Their lips brushed as he did, threatening to completely make Crowley forget what he had just said, but he caught himself in time. He felt the useless heart in his corporation beating to send blood to his face, and he knew he was blushing. How stupidly obvious his body could be...

"Right. Well. Um," Adam said. None of the kids seemed to know what to say, but Adam's awkward cough summed up their expressions well enough. "I guess they do kiss."

"That'll teach you not to dare people to kiss," Crowley threatened, with exactly zero bite. His voice was slightly hoarse, and he stood up from the settee with a huff. "And now I'm going home, if none of you little brats mind. I have better things to do than listen to your teenage troubles. You coming, angel?"

The angel in question seemed rather amused instead of alarmed, which was always a good thing after a kiss, Crowley suspected. In truth, he simply wanted some space to digest the fact that he was still standing, nothing had happened, Aziraphale didn't seem about to leave him at any time soon, and the Almighty hadn't decided to smite him where he stood. He might be a little in shock.

No one protested, only Adam waved at them as they miracled their things away and then disappeared themselves. They reappeared in Aziraphale's bookshop, but as soon as they were alone, Crowley realized this might have been a mistake. What if Aziraphale didn't want to...? What if he'd hated it? What if he said it had been just to please the children, what if he hadn't wanted it the same way Crowley had?

_'You go too fast for me, Crowley.'_

How long had Crowley kept himself in check, just to avoid this exact situation? Only for things to be ruined in a children's dare, only for six thousand years of friendship — he felt it was safe enough to be called that, especially after the Notpocalypse — to be ruined with a single kiss.

"Crowley," Aziraphale's voice was soft, kind. Crowley looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Wh—yes," he lied, trying to guess where the conversation was going to veer towards. Was Aziraphale about to tell him off for agreeing to the dare? He'd been the one to kiss him though!

"You look tense, dear."

"Angel, please tell me you're not _this_ dense," Crowley hissed, and Aziraphale chuckled.

"Of course not. We have a lot to talk about, don't we? Come upstairs. We'll have more privacy, and I'll even get the knots out of your shoulders while we talk," he said off-handedly, a slight pink high on his cheeks that wasn't lost to Crowley. It did nothing for his confusion, but he also could feel a glimmer of hope starting to blossom in his traitorous heart, and he swallowed hard before following Aziraphale upstairs.

He'd been in the room once or twice before, since the Apocanot, but never with the intention of staying for long. This time he wasn't sure what their conversation was going to be like, but he appreciated the privacy. Aziraphale didn't just let people in his room, he reminded himself, so this must mean something.

He let the angel sit him down on a stool, in front of the dresser, assuming he would sit in the desk chair to face him, but what he wasn't expecting was for Aziraphale to circle him and place both hands on his shoulders. He jumped with the contact.

"Angel, what the Heaven are you doing?" he asked, suddenly unsure of what they were going to be talking about.

"I noticed earlier, when we kissed, but your shoulders and neck are _so_ tense, my dear. I thought I would help you with that while we talk. It's not like this was inconsequential, I must assume," Aziraphale said.

That was all true, Crowley supposed. He'd fallen asleep in a patch of grass, for starters, and he'd gotten used to the luxury of his elastic foam mattress. Plus, with the added stress of dealing with the children's dare, he was surprised he hadn't strained a muscle. All of this, however, was soon replaced by the intense sensation of Aziraphale's hands on his shoulders, pressing, and kneading, and massaging, and _oh_. Oh.

He bit his lips in an attempt not to moan, letting his head fall forward to allow the angel more space. At this point, whatever their relationship was, it wasn't likely to get more ruined than it already had been, so if these were the last moments he was ever going to spend with Aziraphale...

"So," Aziraphale started, oblivious to the fact that Crowley was slowly but surely becoming entirely boneless under his hands, or that he was mostly unable to speak in anything other than quiet mewls. "So, this is something we should have probably discussed right after Armaggedon, but, you know, we were trying to keep a low profile for a little while, and then we both got distracted with getting the bookshop back to normal, and visiting the kids back at Tadfield, and, well, I'm not very good at keeping track of time..."

He was ranting. He did that a lot, his angel. Crowley too, he supposed, but mostly when he was drunk, or to himself, or to his plants. Aziraphale didn't seem to have a filter at all, or maybe it was more like he didn't have a filter when he was talking to Crowley. It had always made the demon feel rather special.

"Time is an odd thing," he found himself saying, trying to keep up the appearance that he wasn't about to break down from sensory overload. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"Yes, quite... But, what I'm trying to say my dear, is that we should have probably talked about this... well, you know..." Aziraphale's voice was strained, but Crowley was currently busy cataloguing his touch, and the way his fingertips felt on his skin, or even through the shirt he was wearing, pressing insistently right under where his wings would come out if he let them. Just the thought sent a shiver through his spine, but something in the angel's voice didn't let him go down that mental diversion just yet.

"Yessss?" he asked, with a slight hiss to the words. "I'm not sssure I know what you're getting at, angel, but you don't have to worry. We kisssssed, it was nicccce, but I know it'sss not up your alley."

"Oh, well, it's not very angelic, no," Aziraphale's touch faltered for a moment, and Crowley blinked his eyes open, sluggishly. "But... well, you know I'm not exactly one of them anymore, and I've always been..."

"You've alwaysss been different," Crowley agreed, trying to find the strength to lift his head, to turn around. He felt like he was missing the point, and he didn't like it. "It'sss why I... befriended you," he finished, unsure. He bit his tongue as Aziraphale sighed, pausing his massage to thread his fingers on Crowley's hair, sending yet another shiver through him. "Azzzzziraphale?" he asked, but he received no reply.

He looked up, finally, into the mirror of the dresser in front of him. Aziraphale hadn't seemed to notice the mirror, or maybe he was just being sneaky, but he wasn't looking at Crowley's reflection. He was looking at the hair under his fingertips, blushing heavily, and completely unaware of the reaction he was eliciting from the demon. If Crowley had had any semblance of self-control, he would have willed his corporation to behave. But whether or not he obeyed Hell's orders anymore, he was a demon. He wasn't made for self-control anyway.

"It's just..." he said, still not having noticed Crowley's eyes on him through the mirror. "Well, you've been my best friend for ages, but, oh, Crowley, what if...? What if...?"

'What if what?' Crowley wanted to ask, but he couldn't find his voice. His heart had started beating way too fast again, and his cheeks, which were already blushed from before, were now even darker. His breathing had been shallow for a while, trying to avoid moaning at Aziraphale's softest touch, and the familiar tug of arousal simmering in his stomach was undeniable. He didn't feel capable of even opening his mouth right now, not without saying something he probably shouldn't.

Or should he, though? Aziraphale looked like he was much in the same conundrum, and that only served to make Crowley's heartbeat even more erratic. He wasn't sure human hearts _should_ be doing that... He felt the beat in his throat, in his mouth, about to burst his chest from the inside if the tension between them right then got any thicker. He waited.

"Crowley," Aziraphale breathed, and his fingers twitched in Crowley's hair for a moment before he looked up. He seemed surprised to find Crowley staring at him, and he faltered, but then he took a breath and continued. "Oh, Crowley, what if I wanted more?" he asked, in a quiet breath that froze time and space around them, leaving them in a cocoon of rapidly rising tension.

It took Crowley a moment to figure out what he was supposed to say or do, but thankfully not long enough so that Aziraphale moved away. In a heartbeat he turned around, reached up to grab the angel's hands, and pull him down. He bent over the chair's backrest, hands fluttering to hold onto Crowley's shoulders, taken by surprise.

"Angel, are you sure?" he asked, his voice still choked with surprise, and fear, and _want_. Aziraphale's eyes clouded over a little as he watched Crowley's face, eyes drawn inexorably to his mouth.

"I have been for years," he responded in much the same tone. "Oh, Crowley, dear, I've loved you for centuries..."

"You mean it?" Crowley pressed, feeling that fear that had been nesting in his heart threatening to bubble up to the surface. Aziraphale didn't hesitate with his reply, however.

"I've been afraid to love you like I do for too long, Crowley. Heaven kept such a close eye on me, and I wasn't sure you would want me the same way... But I'm done hiding now. I've been a coward, dear, but will you forgive me? Will you...?"

"I love you," Crowley blurted out, unable to help himself. "I've loved you for millennia." Aziraphale, while surprised, immediately flushed, a smile breaking in his face.

"Oh, _Crowley_..." his hands pulled back from his shoulders, only to touch his fingertips to Crowley's cheeks, slide them down his neck and once again into his hair, and Crowley couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips this time.

"Angel, are you _certain_? I... I don't think I could take it if you..."

"I'm absolutely positive, love. May I...?"

" _Please._ "

There were still many 'what ifs', and many counterarguments in Crowley's mind, many that he'd come up with during the years, many others that he could see Aziraphale coming up with. Many concerns regarding their friendship, many others because of their former employers. Whatever the case, however, it was not the moment to worry about them. Aziraphale had cupped his face in his hands and was leaning over the backrest of the chair to press their lips together once more, and Crowley intended to enjoy it as best as he could.

He wasn't even sure of what was going on anymore. There had always been little hints of Aziraphale's feelings towards him, but this, having a full confession, all of the words being said out in the open for him to hear, and suddenly he realized he wanted to hear them again. He wanted to hear them all the time, he wanted to say them back, he wanted to yell them from a rooftop, he wanted to scream so that the entirety of Heaven and Hell and anything in between heard him proclaim how much he loved him.

He tripped with the chair when he decided to stand up, but he didn't care. Aziraphale giggled a little, but helped him kick it away, and pulled him closer when they were both standing. His hands eventually left his cheeks to rest on his shoulders, fingertips still massaging away at his nape, and Crowley all but moaned into the kiss.

For some unfathomable reason, _that_ was the part that Aziraphale chose to be surprised about.

Crowley could tell it startled him, and they pulled apart a little. But he didn't push him away, and Crowley had no time to feel rejected in any case, because the look in Aziraphale's eyes was nothing of the sort. He looked... Oh, Someone help him, he looked _hungry_.

It wasn't necessarily a new expression, Crowley recognized it from previous moments when Aziraphale had seen something he wanted. It was usually related to food, but he'd seen the expression on his face when he thought Crowley wasn't looking. Aziraphale wanted things that weren't angelic, he always had. It ranged from material things like books, or food, to human relationships. He'd once confessed to Crowley that he particularly liked the human habit of hugging, because it was nearly unthinkable to do so in Heaven. Had Aziraphale been any less drunk, Crowley would have taken it as an invitation, but at the time, it had only left him with the bitter taste of knowing something he definitely shouldn't.

But they were hugging now though. They were hugging, and there was no way Aziraphale could miss Crowley's obvious interest, not that he'd bothered to hide it in the first place. So really, when he looked up at Crowley with half-lidded eyelids, and slowly bit his lower lip as if considering an idea, Crowley didn't really know why Aziraphale would be surprised about this. It almost made him feel awkward, and he started thinking of a way to apologize, when Aziraphale himself interrupted him.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Crowley resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because of _course_ he would be. "I didn't mean to... that is to say, when I offered to give you a massage earlier, I didn't..."

"I know," Crowley assured him. "We don't have to..."

"We don't _have_ to," Aziraphale conceded, a small smile in his face, one Crowley was beginning to catalogue as 'trouble'. "But we... could?"

"We could?"

"Or I could finish what I started and sort out these knots. I'm afraid they might be my fault, and the kids'..."

The little smile was going nowhere, Crowley soon realized, as the angel pulled on his arm to sit him down on top of the warm quilt that was thrown over the feet of the bed. He was swiftly arranged to lay down, and he hissed at the friction, but Aziraphale paid him no mind. He snapped his fingers, and Crowley's shirt disappeared only to reappear neatly folded next to him on the pillow. Aziraphale chuckled at the sound that left Crowley when his hands returned to his shoulder blades, fingers pressing into the muscle under the skin, the most delicious kind of pain erupting from it. Crowley had finally figured out that he hadn't misheard, and the combination from the words, the position they were in, the pressure against him both from the bed and from Aziraphale, the tinge of 'supernatural' that accompanied an angel's touch, the pain in his shoulders slowly easing away... it all combusted into such a sudden surge of arousal that he had to bite his own fist to control himself. If Aziraphale's sharp intake of breath was anything to go by, he wasn't unaffected, either, and oh, if that wasn't what Crowley had dreamt of for years...

He desperately wished he could see the angel, see the expression in his face as he did this for Crowley, _to_ Crowley, but he didn't dare open his eyes, much less look behind himself. In the midst of what seemed like the most vivid dream he'd ever had, Crowley knew he was afraid to open his eyes and watch it all dissolve before him.

Aziraphale must have been using miracles, or maybe Crowley's corporation was particularly weak to the angel's touch, because it didn't take long at all before Crowley's moans from the muscle pain became moans for an entirely different reason. Aziraphale still didn't comment on it, but if the trembling on his fingers was anything to go by, he wasn't entirely unaffected either.

"Crowley, would you...?" Aziraphale hesitated, but before Crowley could manage a coherent sound, he continued. "Would you bring your wings out?"

Crowley didn't bother answering, instead just manifesting his wings, trying his best not to knock anything off in Aziraphale's room. He might have grazed a few books, but he wasn't too concerned about those, not when Aziraphale's next words pretty much turned his brain into mush.

"There's a dear," he mused, blissfully unaware of what the words did to Crowley. "Beautiful, they are..."

Crowley's wings shivered under the angel's fingers, puffing out at the praise, and he felt his cock press against the mattress more insistently. He had half a mind to exchange it for a pussy, but he didn't get enough time to focus to make the Effort, as Aziraphale slid his fingers under the feathers to massage the muscles underneath. It felt entirely different now that his wings were out, and Crowley almost whined at the pressure against his back.

The bastard was now taking his time, Crowley thought to himself. His feathers had never been better preened by the time the angel stopped admiring them, and Crowley's head was swimming under the never-ending stream of sweet nothings and praise that Aziraphale kept whispering in his ear. When he eventually started placing kisses on Crowley's skin, he was so worked up he thought he would come immediately if Aziraphale as much as spoke another word.

But he didn't.

After pressing yet another chaste kiss on Crowley's shoulder, Aziraphale pulled away softly, beckoning him to turn around with a gentle touch of his fingertips. Crowley looked up from the pillow, unable to move for a second.

"Crowley, I..."

"Angel, I'm afraid if you don't kiss me this instant, I will discorporate," Crowley managed, breathlessly, and reveled in the way Aziraphale's eyes widened, immediately raking up and down Crowley's body. The angel swallowed audibly. "Aziraphale, pleasssse."

"Oh, Crowley..."

Crowley moaned openly when Aziraphale all but manhandled him to help him turn around. He pulled on the tartan collar down to meet his lips halfway, gasping when Aziraphale kissed him back enthusiastically, hands by each side of Crowley's head. At first Aziraphale hovered awkwardly above him, but soon enough he placed a knee on the bed between Crowley's legs, then the other, bracketing one of Crowley's legs between his. There was the barest hint of friction, and it had Crowley rushing to get a hold of himself before he came too quickly. Aziraphale pulled away at that, taken by surprise, but one look at his eyes told Crowley everything he needed to know. The angel had realized what was going on. And he liked it. Unfortunately, this brought with it a realization of its own for Crowley.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" he asked, not quite accusatory, but he was aware of what it must have sounded like to Aziraphale, who blinked, suddenly indecisive again. Crowley cursed himself. Why did he have to interrupt just now?

"Well, yes," the angel pursed his lips. "So have you."

"I know, I just didn't..."

"I know it's unbecoming of an angel, and all of that..."

"Was it a human?" Crowley interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"A human, was it a human?"

"Wh—of course it was, who did you expect me to...?" Aziraphale's cheeks flushed. "Crowley! You know my kind wouldn't..."

"I know _they_ wouldn't, angel, but I've heard a lot of demons brag," he gritted his teeth. "So, was it a human?"

"Yes!" Aziraphale huffed, a little indignant, but Crowley felt... relief, he realized. He was relieved. "Yes, it was a human. Have you ever seen me speak to another demon?"

"One never knows," Crowley muttered. "You speak to me."

"You're the love of my life!"

That clearly didn't come out exactly as Aziraphale had intended it to, but it still made him squeak in surprise, and cover his mouth with both hands. Crowley blinked a few times, waiting for him to take it back, but managed a shuddering sigh when he didn't. He ran his hands down Aziraphale's chest from his neck, staying at the hem of his trousers and pulling him closer by the tabs.

"You're... mine too," he admits, unwilling to say the actual words, but hellbent on getting the message across. "Aziraphale. Hey, angel, look at me."

Aziraphale did, still rather embarrassed, but at least willing to hear Crowley out.

"I don't think I could stand it if another demon had managed to see you like this before me," Crowley admits. "I know jealousy is above angels, but I'm an old serpent, and I've always been rather... possessive of you. I've declined thousands of offers for support to be sent. I didn't want other demons to be assigned to 'take care of the angel Aziraphale'. I've insisted that I'm enough for centuries, and if someone else had..." Crowley bites his tongue, feeling the warmth rise in his corporation's cheeks. Fuck these bodies, they were far too honest! "What I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Crowley," Aziraphale interrupted him, still red-faced. "I think I would feel much the same way if any other angel had touched you like this before me."

"No angels but you," Crowley promised immediately, fingers dragging along the hem of the trousers. Aziraphale shivered under his touch, which did _things_ to him, but they had to settle this first... "Angel, Aziraphale, I swear..."

"No other demon has touched me before, Crowley," he reassured him gently. "Only humans, and really, rather occasionally."

"Oh."

"A-and you...?"

"Only ever humans," he answered easily. "I've wanted... For so long..."

This time, Aziraphale didn't really answer. Instead he lowered his head to kiss Crowley again, swallowing his moan as it was ripped out of him by the angel's touch all over him. Aziraphale used his legs to get him closer, and aligned their hips together in a clumsy move, yet full of an intent that sent Crowley's useless heart into overdrive.

He hadn't been lying. He'd wanted this for so long. He had, but as he was offered the chance to touch, a golden apple on a plate — or perhaps a red one? The reddest, most scrumptious apple the very _serpent of Eden_ had ever seen? —, he was left adrift in a sea of possibilities. They rocked together for a few seconds before he regained control over his own brain, barely, parting from Aziraphale's lips with a gasp for air his body didn't need, but that very much helped him remember what he wanted to do.

He nibbled at the angel's lips for a last time before pushing him very slightly away. He left his long fingers tangled in the white curls, though, framing Aziraphale's face in his palms, and tilting it so he could study the rosy tint of his cheeks, the glossiness in his eyes as he also observed Crowley, as their hips pressed along each other's. Crowley could now feel Aziraphale's effort against his, and he definitely wasn't complaining...

"Will you let me do something for you, angel?" he asked, his voice huskier than he thought it would be. Aziraphale nodded minutely, expectant, and Crowley sighed in relief.

He pushed himself up, partially thanks to his wings, and then folded them a little as they maneuvered to change their positions, trying and failing not to knock things off from Aziraphale's bedside table, or from the desk not too far away. If he noticed, however, he didn't mention the books toppling to the floor, or the expensive-looking ink bottle that Crowley saved with a minor miracle in a truly amazing show of reflexes.

Once arranged, he curled his wings around them a bit, reveling in the way Aziraphale writhed at the sight, at the gentle touch at his sides. Crowley pulled gently on the first few layers of clothing the angel was wearing, miracling them off when they were undone enough, but unwilling to let the angel up to take them off fully. They didn't go far away, reappearing soon enough folded, somewhere in the vicinity of the room. The closet, or perhaps the desk chair, but that hardly mattered to Crowley. The most important part right now was in front of him, coyly peering up at him from under long white eyelashes and allowing him to touch more and more skin every time he took off a piece of clothing, peppering kisses here and there, and often simply kissing Aziraphale's lips for the sake of it, neither of them ever tiring of the simple pleasure of finally being allowed to touch, to feel, to kiss...

Aziraphale wasn't idle, despite his position either. He'd almost immediately laced his hands on Crowley's short hair, then trailed them downwards to tug at his shirt. He'd untucked it and, since Crowley was too busy taking his time for now to take it off, Aziraphale had contented himself with slipping his curious fingers underneath. The sudden new feeling had prompted yet another intense kiss from Crowley, one that left both of them breathless. Crowley had been on the edge before, but the more clothes his angel lost, the more he realized he might not have as much time as he would have wanted to. He hesitated, and Aziraphale picked up on it immediately.

"Everything okay, dear?" Aziraphale asked, and Crowley rushed to nod his head.

"Perfect," he reassured him. "It's just... hell, angel, this is... so much more..." he tried to bite back a moan and failed as Aziraphale traitorously played with one of his nipples.

"Yeah?" he asked in a whisper.

"Are you opposed to a female body?" he replied instead, his breath so short that it came out as almost a single word. Thankfully, Aziraphale didn't seem to mind much. He stopped for a second, then Crowley could feel his laughter reverberating within his own chest.

"I'm interested in anything as long as it's yours," the angel said gently. "Whatever it is you're more comfortable with, love."

Love. That was it, wasn't it? That was the entire feeling driving their current situation. Crowley sighed in relief as a miracle he hadn't realized he had been needing for a while manifested over his body. He hadn't used his female corporation in a while. He'd had some fun with it in the past, there had been entire time periods where he'd presented as a woman before. But for all he knew his own body, he realized soon enough, Aziraphale didn't. They had met more often with their male corporations, as evidenced by the curious —and heavily tactile— exploration that Crowley was suddenly subjected to. He moaned as soft fingertips brushed against his new breasts, assessing their shape, their weight, and trailing lower to study the curve of his waist, the belly button that their corporations manifested without them trying, and that had mystified Crowley for decades until he got used to it, his hips...

He pressed his hips against the angel's again, the sensation entirely different and also entirely similar, and they both moaned, mouths searching until they found each other, clumsily at first, easy as breathing a moment later. It took a few moments for Aziraphale to seemingly be satisfied with his findings about Crowley's new corporation, but he didn't get to comment much on it before Crowley drew away, the weight of the shirt he'd been wearing earlier suddenly too much on his heated skin.

He sat up properly, extending his wings enough to still shield them from the cold air of the rest of the room as he slid off the rough piece of clothing. He only registered the glint of hunger in Aziraphale's eyes after he finished getting the buttons unbuttoned, but as soon as he did, he couldn't help but smirk, letting it fall sensually down his arms until it pooled around him, miracling it to pass through his wings with practiced ease. Aziraphale only watched intently, before letting his hands come up to Crowley's waist once more.

Then he offered the tiniest of smirks before pushing himself up as well and bringing one of Crowley's sensitive nipples to his mouth. He cried aloud at the feeling, wings tightening around them both against his will. Aziraphale hummed in consideration before starting to play with the other between his fingers.

"I was... I wanted..." Crowley protested, but Aziraphale didn't seem to hear him.

He'd wanted to continue undressing him, he'd wanted to be the one using his mouth on the angel, he'd wanted to taste, and tease, and drive him mad with lust, but it only took a second before that resolve crumpled to the ground. A second, which is to say, as long as it took for Aziraphale to pull away to look at Crowley's chest and, with an impish grin, declare:

"Perfect."

Had Crowley been a stronger demon, he might not have shivered uncontrollably at that single word, uttered in what could only be called reverence. Aziraphale wasn't playing any games right then, simply stating his opinion of Crowley's corporation, and the sudden sincerity and praise made his feathers tremble with the force of the shudder that ran through him, especially as the angel continued talking.

"You truly have a magnificent body, Crowley. It is no wonder you were made for tempting humans... I am certain no mere mortal would be able to resist you."

That hadn't been always true, Crowley considered idly as he laced his fingers into Aziraphale's hair once more, cheeks flushing the more he heard him speak words of love and praise over his skin. Aziraphale's mouth slid softly from his breasts to his neck once more, feeling the skin, kissing, nipping occasionally, and his hands trailed from Crowley's waist to the small of his back, and then upwards, pressing their bodies together once more, and then exploring Crowley's sensitive wings. He arched into the touch, pulling Aziraphale up to kiss him again, and for a perfect moment, everything was in place.

It didn't last too much, for soon enough Crowley started grinding their hips together, and the need to keep pulling off clothes from each other won over. His clothes hadn't been miracled smaller when he'd changed his corporation, so sliding out of what had been tight pants wasn't as hard as it would have otherwise been, and Crowley let Aziraphale push him onto the mattress again, mouth quickly pressing kisses on a trail down his breastbone to his navel, fingers making quick work of his underwear. The angel sighed against his hipbone as he pulled it down with tender fingers.

Crowley would have asked, eventually, but he hadn't been expecting Aziraphale to immediately take him in his mouth, tongue darting out to taste, and moaning like he was consuming one of his usual delicacies, or perhaps a new one altogether. Eyes closed, eyebrows ever so slightly pinched, as he lapped at him, lips pressing down on his clit ever so softly, pretending to suck but not quite getting to it. Crowley gasped, the sound transforming into a moan in the open room, a hand flying to the angel's hair yet again, the other quickly pressed against his lips to fail at keeping his voice down.

"That's it, Crowley," Aziraphale murmured against his heated skin, so quietly he almost missed it. "That's it, you taste so good, love, so perfect for me."

Aziraphale said the damnedest things sometimes.

Crowley might have protested, if he'd been at all aware that the angel still had his own underwear on and he wasn't even touching himself, but he had forgotten himself already. The sweet nothings Aziraphale kept whispering every now and then, the touches, the soft pressure against his entrance, perfect, yet not quite enough... It all came crashing over him when Aziraphale pressed the pad of a finger against him, not quite entering him, but pressing, ever so softly, and Crowley was lost. He was lost, and he was found, he was drowning, but he was flying, and by the time he gained back his senses and looked at the very pleased angel between his legs, he couldn't help but shudder at the sight.

Aziraphale was licking his finger clean, an extremely self-satisfied grin on his face, and when he looked up at Crowley, he looked all but _smug_. Crowley groaned, scrambling to pull him up. They kissed and tasting himself on Aziraphale's lips nearly drove him insane. With shaking, uncoordinated fingers, he pulled the rest of Aziraphale's clothes down, eventually miracling them away so that he wouldn't have to pull apart to untangle them from his legs, and without as much as a glance, took him in hand.

Aziraphale's reaction was glorious, his face scrunching in the most perfect mask of pleasure Crowley had ever seen, measuring up to none of the many fantasies he'd conjured up in his mind during the centuries. He gasped as if he'd wanted to say something, but didn't get to do it as Crowley pushed him to a side to roll them over, changing their positions. If he had to miracle the bed a little wider so that they wouldn't fall, Aziraphale didn't seem to notice. Crowley's wings were a mess of feathers rumpled from being pressed against the bed, knocked into things around them, or mussed up from Aziraphale's curious fingers. In any other occasion he might have immediately taken to preening them, but right now it felt... right. It felt good. He slid his other hand under Aziraphale's arching back, tapping at the juncture where his wings would be, and the angel complied with a shudder.

The white feathers were warmer than he thought they would be, softer, shinier, and Crowley couldn't help but burrow his face in one of them, which made Aziraphale laugh, perhaps ticklish. It didn't matter. Crowley simply wanted to have them around, push their feathers together, see them mix and maybe find in the morning that some stray feathers had got stuck between each other's wings, much like their mouths and hands would leave traces on each other's human corporations. Aziraphale clearly thought the same, because as soon as Crowley pulled away from the wing, they rose to meet Crowley's, and they both moaned into a kiss at the feeling. It wasn't often that their wings got to touch others, after all.

Crowley had plans, though. He hadn't changed corporations for nothing, after all, and even if he'd just come, he knew that what he was craving wasn't just that. With a quick look to ensure this was what the angel wanted as well, he repositioned himself and drove Aziraphale's cock into himself. The drag of it inside him was almost too much, the pressure punching the air out of him in a long moan that made Aziraphale shiver, hands flying to Crowley's waist to help him find his balance. They looked at each other in a daze as Crowley bottomed out, and then they started to move.

Crowley's every nerve ending was screaming at him, in a way that was entirely unclear whether this was too much or not, as he was still very sensitive. His head was swimming in a sea of overstimulation as one of Aziraphale's hands left his waist to draw little circles at his clit, and he cried out, arms faltering and nearly collapsing on top of the angel. He whined when Aziraphale tried to stop, though. This... this was what he'd wanted.

It took them both a few moments to find anything remotely resembling a rhythm. They eventually did, however, frantic at first, and then becoming a slower drag that left them both breathless, unable to do much other than hold each other closer and moan. Aziraphale still would murmur occasional words of reassurance in Crowley's ear, and he whined with each of them, the pull of arousal in his stomach curling more and more, like a coiled spring ready to be set free. When he came for a second time, he all but screamed, a babbling mix of Aziraphale's name and pleas to keep going, to never stop.

When he came back to his senses, Aziraphale hadn't pulled out, but he was trembling with the effort to keep himself in check, and Crowley huffed.

"Oh no, you don't," he breathed, watching Aziraphale's eyes close forcefully, willing himself not to come yet.

"Crowley," he gasped, but Crowley didn't answer, and didn't give him enough time to continue either. He was a man on a mission.

He moved away, pulling the angel along to the edge of the bed so he could slide to the floor to his knees and take him in his mouth. The sound he made, the taste of him, was enough to run an aftershock through Crowley, so intense he bucked his hips against one of Aziraphale's leg, groaning at the friction both in pleasure and discomfort. He was sure to be sore later, but for now, he couldn't care less.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale all but whined, hands fluttering, unsure of what to do with them. The demon looked up at him, and he closed his eyes again.

He was a vision, really. His skin was flushed in lovely red tones, flourishing with tiny love bites that Crowley was looking forward to seeing in the morning. His eyes were half-closed, but still looking at him with unmistakable desire, and his lips were parted in search for air he didn't really need. He moaned as Crowley also started touching his balls, his other hand carefully dragging nails on the skin of his thigh.

"Crowley, please, I'm..."

"Go ahead," Crowley said, pulling away for a moment, but taking the change to touch him with his hands. Aziraphale whined, hips jumping almost without his consent at the words. "I don't mind, angel. My mouth, my face, my chest... you can come wherever you'd like. I want you to mark me as yours," he murmured, hating the way he could feel his cheeks burn at his own words. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but it seemed to be a good choice of words nonetheless because Aziraphale cried out his name, fingers trembling as they found Crowley's hair, as they fought not to pull on it. "Come on, angel... Don't you want to?" he teased a little, lowering his head to lick at Aziraphale's cock just briefly. He only moaned in response, before he could open his eyes again.

"Is... is this something you want?"

"Is this something you _don't_?" Crowley replied, suddenly unsure, but Aziraphale all but laughed at the idea.

"Don't be ridiculous, but oh, it's just... I don't want to use you like that, Crowley..."

"Don't _you_ be ridiculous, I'm _offering_ ," Crowley rolled his eyes.

It was simple from there, really. Aziraphale was already very close. Crowley whispered his intentions of one day taking his time to fully take Aziraphale apart and make him come entirely undone, to which he only could reply by finally, finally pulling on the demon's hair ever so slightly. It was currently too short for it to be all that effective, and Crowley immediately vowed to grow it out longer again. He'd kept grinding against Aziraphale's leg slightly, and while he wasn't sure he'd manage to come again, the friction was intense enough to keep him on his toes. Not that this would take that much longer. He could feel Aziraphale getting closer to the edge, and soon enough he managed a stilted plea between moans. Not even a second later, he was coming on Crowley's parted lips, his orgasm all but making him forget himself. Crowley shivered when one of Aziraphale's hands came up to cup his cheek, caressing it with a fingertip that was almost cold in comparison to Crowley's heated skin.

Earth could have crumpled to dust and been reborn in the space of time they took to stare at each other's eyes, barely moving from that position, simply being together and letting themselves _feel_ what they'd been repressing for far too long. There would be time to clean up, and time to cuddle together until morning came, and time to kiss and whisper more love confessions into each other's lips, and time to hug each other and get their feathers even more intermingled with one another. There would be time, but right then and there, there was only the two of them, and their feelings for each other, finally out in the open for anyone to see. Finally.

#

"Dear, you can't simply avoid a bunch of teens just because you're mad that they forced us to kiss. It's not like it went that bad, all things considered," Aziraphale reasoned. Crowley groaned anyway, passing him the cocoa.

"I very much can, and I will."

"Adam would find you anyway!"

"Adam can kiss my ass."

"No, he can't, I wouldn't let him."

Crowley snorted.

"Sure," he drawled unwilling to acknowledge the words for now. "But still, fact remains, I don't want to see the brats for a while."

"And let them know how much their little prank bothered you?" Aziraphale pressed, stirring the cocoa and serving two cups. Crowley rarely had cocoa, but he shrugged when he was handed one.

"I hate when you do that," he protested, half-heartedly. Aziraphale grinned, just a little smugly, and Crowley sighed, following him out of the tiny kitchen and into the back room where they usually sat. "I don't know, it will be awkward!"

"They already thought we were together," the angel reminded him.

"But we didn't... we weren't!"

"So?"

"Well, now we are!"

The words seemed almost odd, almost like contemplating an alternative universe in which they _were_ , indeed, together. Aziraphale smiled, this time more gently.

"Exactly. Now we are. And? We won't have to give any explanations, Crowley, they already thought we were."

"They're _teenagers_ ," Crowley insisted. "They're not pure little kids anymore. When was the last time you talked to a teenager? They will want to know things, and, and..."

"And then it will be up to us to answer or otherwise let them know our boundaries," Aziraphale settled, drinking from his cup. "That's how you teach teenagers to know when they're crossing the line, no? Besides," he added, before Crowley could protest. "I didn't say we had to go see them right now. It's not like they will be expecting us, to begin with. We usually visit on Sundays after mass, and there's no need to go right now, at five am on a Monday. They will be waking up for class soon, and only She knows how busy kids are these days with their classes..."

And there he went again, rambling. He had a tendency to do that, his angel, Crowley thought. The idea brought a smile to his face, almost involuntarily, but he didn't bother hiding it this time. He took a sip from the still warm cocoa and relaxed in the armchair they were sitting on.

They'd eventually got up from the bed, cleaned up and dressed again, this time in fluffy pajamas that Aziraphale had miracled for them. Crowley had miracled his own a little less puffy but had otherwise not wanted to cross the angel. Their wings were still out, though, and he noted with a note of glee that neither of them had made a move to rearrange the feathers that were out of place or pluck away those that didn't belong to them. It made for an interesting scene, that is, if a human were to walk in right now. For them, however, the wings formed a shield around them, and as they sat on the sofa together, Crowley couldn't help but shiver when Aziraphale passed one around his shoulders.

It had all started that way, hadn't it? In a sense...

That time, however, Crowley had agreed to shield himself from the rain under the angel's wing on instinct, hiding from the newness of water droplets falling from the sky. This time, as he let Aziraphale drape a disheveled wing around him, he couldn't help but think it had an entirely different meaning. And as he tried and failed to put it into words, he couldn't help but snicker to himself.

Maybe it was simply ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
